


One More Chance

by Nuestjjang07



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/pseuds/Nuestjjang07
Summary: "Don’t go away like the rainAgain today, I’m drenchedAnd in the wet traces, I’m looking for youWill I be able to erase?If only I could do this once moreJust one more chance"-One More Chance, Super Junior (2017)
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Play: One More Chance by Super Junior

To Minhyun,

It's raining hard again tonight. It made me think of you. You like the rain, right? And, you like how it just comes and goes. 

You liked observing it from your balcony.

"How could it rain from far away (several streets away) but not even a drizzle in here?" 

"How could it just rain here when it's sunny over there?"

"How could it rain hard overnight but leaves no traces for tomorrow?"

It just made me think, is that how we'll be from now on? Would you leave me just like how the rain goes?

Tonight, I'm alone on the streets we used to walk on together. And again, today, I'm drenched with the rain. My clothes are soaked but I like it because I can feel you through the wet traces of the downpour.

I thought I can do it. You just asked for a time away from me. I thought I will be fine but the more time passes, the harder it gets. Why aren't you back yet? Will you still come back?

Would you be back before the dear image of you gets blurry from my mind? Will you be here before I ran out of happy memories when we were still together? To tell you the truth, I am scared. I just want everything to end, but these memories keep me together. 

I want to do it all over again, will you give me one more chance? I don't know how we got here but I promise I'll be better. Just please, come back to me again.

Rain falls and dries and disappears.

You can't just go like that, please.

Don't go away like the rain.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Jonghyun,

You thought I liked the rain, but I just love the way your eyes shine looking at it. It's a combination of sadness, curiosity and admiration. How can your eyes speak the emotions from your heart still leaves me in awe.

I'm sorry, Love (am I even allowed to call you still as such?). I needed time for myself. I'm sorry I needed time away from you. It's not because of you. As cliche as it sounds, it's because of me.

Whenever I'm asked what's the most important thing in my life, my answer is always you. But I realized now, it's not the right answer. It's not you, it should have been us.

How can I properly give love to someone when I don't even give that much importance to myself? You were contented with how we were before but I feel like I'm taking all the love from you.

Don't get me wrong, I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you from the moon and back. It's just that, I also needed to love myself. I should also give importance to "me".

With this time off, I learned a lot of things about myself. Now, I am ready to move forward in life. I'm sorry to have you waiting. I'm coming back, that is if you still want me back to your life.

I'm sorry for leaving just like that. But just like how the rain just comes and goes, the sun comes out right after it. You are that light that I badly needed in my life. I'm ready to try it with you again. Will you still accept me?

  
  
  
  


_ J: _

_ I love you more than anyone else and I love you always. Of course, I want you back. _

_ M: _

_ Disappear, oh rainy clouds and let the light shine. T _ _ he person who will protect you until the end will be me. I’ll promise for eternity after the rain _

  
  



End file.
